Kaitlin: The Girl In Charge
When the principal gets into a car accident, they look for someone to replace him while he is in the hospital. Kaitlin takes the position, but takes her power too far. Episode Summary Act I It's another normal day at school. Kaitlin and all of her friends are hanging out by the lockers. Macy is mad because she is just now appearing in the series. Tori mentions her cameos, but Macy doesn't count them. Maddie thinks this is a really crappy way to begin an hour long special. But Olivia feels like they just had one. Just then, an announcement comes on announcing an injury for the principal. He got into a fatal car accident last night and they need someone to fill his position while he's out. Kaitlin thinks she'd be good for the position. All of her friends agree, so Kaitlin goes down to the office. She tells the office she wants to be principal and they let her. Kaitlin thinks this is going to be a great time for her. Act II Kaitlin's first order as new principal is to provide better lunches for the school. She goes to Wendy's and convinces them to provide Baconators for lunch. The manager doesn't think that's gonna happen. She then bribes him with a white Porsche. Suddenly, "Good Time" starts playing and some alien guy shows up. Kaitlin doesn't know what that was all about but the manager is convinced. The next day, Baconators are for lunch. It all came with fries and a drink. Aaron really likes the new principal. Austin thinks they should have lunch like this every day. Kaitlin's rules around the school become more relaxed. But Kaitlin wonders if she can take her power outside of school. Act III Once the principal returns to school, Kaitlin takes her power outside from school. At school that day, Shannon wonders where Kaitlin is. Olivia shrugs. Savannah starts asking around. Eventually, Laura tells them that Kaitlin went to the top of a mountain or something. Maddie wonders what that means so they go find her. Katie has an idea of where she is though. They travel to the mountain where Katie encountered the dragon and discover Kaitlin built a fortress. They wonder what the meaning of this is. They enter and see that Kaitlin has taken her power of leadership way too far. Olivia thinks this is going to be exactly like when she was immortal. Act IV Kaitlin commands all of her friends to bow down to her. Shannon refuses. They all have to agree with her. Kaitlin commands them to do so or else they get to pay a visit to the guillotine. Tori thinks they need to fight back. All of the girls charge at Kaitlin. Kaitlin sends out some weird midget-type creatures at them and attacks them. Emma thinks this is going to be harder than they thought. Pretty soon, Tori and Emma are captured. Maddie wonders why they were the only ones captured. Olivia shrugs. Katie thinks they should go get some help. They rush out of the fortress, and Kaitlin thinks they surrendered. She laughs evilly. Act V Kaitlin thinks about all the wonderful things that she could do with Tori and Emma. They could be her slaves, she could use them for dolls, or she could simply kill them. Tori and Emma gulp. Kaitlin calls for her guards to send Tori and Emma to the guillotine. She introduces her guards to them. Their names are Kevin and Sean. They send Tori and Emma to the guillotine. But before they're all situated, the front door collapses, and the girls returned with gadgets and allies from their past to help defeat Kaitlin. Kaitlin thinks this is unfair, but sends her midgets to attack. The girls win. Act VI Kaitlin realizes what is going on and apologizes for what she did. Savannah says it's okay, but they hope this doesn't happen again. Just then, Kaitlin gets a call from the school. It's the principal, thanking Kaitlin for all her hard work she did while he was out. He has a gift of gratitude waiting for her in his office when she returns to school. Then he points out her absences and suggests getting to school... now. Kaitlin rushes to school, followed by the girls. In the principal's office, Kaitlin finds the gift. She opens it and discovers it's some weird cube thing. She doesn't know what it's for, but she thinks she'll save it just in case. Kaitlin and the girls return to class. Production Information * The second hour-long episode * CGI is used throughout the entire special, with the exception of Roger * Fourth guest appearance from an animated character * Eighth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The opening theme is "The Star Festival" from Super Mario Galaxy 2 with an additional rap beat * Olivia mentions the fact that "Straight Outta School" was an hour-long special * "Good Time" by Owl City is heard during the Wendy's scene ** This is also a reference to the American Dad episode "Dreaming of a White Porsche Christmas" * "Same Old Love" by Selena Gomez can be heard in Kaitlin's office * The mountain from "The Story About Katie" is seen again * "Tension" from Super Mario Galaxy ''is heard when the girls discover Kaitlin's fortress * Olivia mentions the events of "Immortal" * The following allies and objects are seen in the big fight scene: ** The nachos ("Kaitlin and the Unfinished Lunch") ** Roger ("Shining Like a Diamond") ** The heating van ("Snow Day") ** The heating guy ("Snow Day") ** Melvin ("Fairly Weird Parents") ** Electric guitars ("Rock and Roll Kaitlin") ** Burnbot ("Driving Gone Wrong") ** Volleyballs ("Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills") ** The ray gun ("You Give School A Bad Name") ** The weather machine ("Spring Has Sprung?") ** The vicious dog ("Green With Envy") ** Combat robots ("Straight Outta School") ** Chocolate shakes ("Straight Outta School") ** Car battery ("Immortal") ** Submarine ("Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind") ** The cat tribe ("A Different Type Of Culture") ** Cannons ("Twitter Trouble") * The victory theme from ''Super Mario 3D World is heard when the girls win the battle * An instrumental of "Laughter Lines" by Bastille is used in the credits Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles